


Children To Be Saved

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Old Men rescue an unexpected group of young people. Missing Scene fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children To Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that these guys had names, and while they probably weren't the ones who rescued the four Warriors of Light, this is a little "what if they did rescue Luneth and Co?"

"What, ho!" Brian called to the other members of his little group. Arthur, Charles, and Donner, ran forward. "We've got a shipwreck."

It wasn't really a shipwreck, though Brian had to admit there was no other way to describe it. The four kids were wet, and there was a boat floating nearby. A boat of a kind he'd never seen before - had to be from somewhere west, like Sardonia.

The kids were dressed in adventurer gear, compounding his interest. He'd seen enough over the years to spot the classes. A girl in the outfit of a Knight, and three boys: a Scholar, a Geomancer, and a White Mage. Teenagers, probably new to their craft. He didn't remember the ship or the kids being there a moment before, but stranger things had happened.

"Let's get them to the inn," Arthur decided. Brian and the other two nodded, seeing sense in the decision. "We'll borrow a cart." They were in good shape, but the kids might appreciate the comfort, and it was less work. Besides, being the Warriors of the Light, they had to be clever and rescue good, stranded folks.

Charles sprinted off to get the cart, which sat in front of the Armorer's shop. A few minutes later, he was back. The four of them worked together to lift the kids as gently as possible into the cart, and then Charles and Donner were taking the lead on getting them over the bridges to the inn, and settling them in with the help of the innkeepers.

As the four were making sure that the kids were okay, Eugenia, one of the gardeners, rushed in. "Goldor's come! He's securing that boat." Brian could see her shivering; nobody messed with Goldor. Brian decided that they'd have to, after they saved the world.

After all, the kids were probably Sardonians, and it would be safer for them in town while he and the others were brave.

"Don't worry about it," he told Eugenia. "Everything will be all right."

He and the others would make sure it was.


End file.
